nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 6
Azerbaijan took part in the sixth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in the host city of Beirut, Lebanon. The country was represented by Latifa Soyuoz with the song "Hədəf". The entry was selected via the first edition of the national final Milli Secim Turu, hosted by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Viewing figures continued to rise following Azerbaijan's success at the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. AzTV first decided to host a national final in order to select their entrant for the North Vision Song Contest in the sixth edition, under the name Milli Secim Turu. Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the sixth edition of the North Vision Song Contest on the 24th October. It was also revealed that AzTV was considering hosting a national final for the sixth edition of the competition. AzTV went on to announce that a national selection would take place understand the name of Milli Secim Turu and would take place over the next 2-3 weeks. 'Milli Secim Turu 1' From the 24th October to the 2nd November, AzTV revealed one national final entry each day. During the announcement of each participating act, AzTV revealed in an interview that the final confirmed participant would be listed as a foreign act. On the 2nd November, it was revealed that both Mansour & Jamshid had been selected as the foreign act who would both be taking place in the first edition of the national final. AzTV revealed that the two Iranian singers had been selected to participate in the selection due to their success in the Azerbaijani music industry. They were also selected due to the fact that Iran does not have a member station in the NBU, meaning that they would currently be unable to participate in the North Vision Song Contest for their home country. On Monday 19th November, the results of the national final were revealed; Latifa Soyuoz won the selection with her song "Hədəf". Due to Ilhama Gasimova's top 5 placing in the previous edition of the competition, Latfia was guaranteed an automatic place in the Grand Final. 'Results' 'Promotion' AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the sixth annual event, NViC. Latifa, along with 31 other countries, performed at the event where the Azerbaijani entry was heard live for the first time. After eagerly anticipating whether Latifa would be able to perform the big operatic notes of the song, the public were pleasantly surprised with her performance. At North Vision On the 8th December, it was announced that Azerbaijan had received the wildcard in the Grand Final, meaning that Azerbaijan would be able to choose their starting position. AzTV and Latifa decided to select 12th position due to the fact that Azerbaijan hosted the Eurovision Song Contest in 2012, making it a notable number for them. A few days later, the NBU announced that the Azerbaijani public and jury would be able to vote in the second semi-final. The show was broadcast on AzTV with commentary Cemile Valiyeva, however there were a number of issues during the stream including a number of misplaced advertisements. Because of this, the second semi-final was then repeated the next day so that the Azerbaijani public were able to watch the contest in full without any further disruptions. At the Grand Final, Latifa performed her entry to the public with a dramatic performance. After the final votes were revealed, it was revealed that Azerbaijan ended in 10th place, receiving a total of 121 points. This meant that Azerbaijan would once again have to compete in one of the semi-finals in the seventh edition. 'Points awarded at the contest' Semi-final 2 votes Final votes 'Spokesperson' For the sixth edition of the competition, AzTV decided to select the runner-up on the first edition of Milli Secim Turu, Ümman, the announce the results of the combined Azerbaijani votes. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 6 Category:NVSC 6 countries